Notebook
Notebook, labeled The Super Notebook, is a male contestant on Object Mayhem. He's a member of Team Extravagant and Tunes Untuned. He returns as a contestant in Season 2. Appearance He is a wide-ruled notebook with black outlines and a purple color, a green label box, and multiple black rings on the left. His eyes turn white and blocky when he‘s Super Notebook and he wields a cape. Personality Notebook was known to be a nerdy type character. As the show went on Notebook's personality (and voice) changed. He slowly became an impatient and more confidential character as seen in episode 5. 'Coverage' In Unusual But Good , Notebook has a very low and quiet voice. He seems to be an innocent character. When choosing team names Notebook suggests the name "Team Gears" although a different name was chosen as the team name instead. During the actual challenge Notebook comes up with a straightforward way to win the challenge by attaching a rope to the block the team would be lifting, then throwing the end of the rope over a tree trunk and gradually lifting the block. This method lead his team to accomplishment. In Find it! , Notebook first appears asking his team members where they should look first in search of the golden coin for the challenge. He doesn't do anything else other than this. In Robot Frenzy, during the elimination, when the prizes are revealed to be poop by Calculator, Notebook criticizes the prize by saying "it stinks". When the challenge begins Notebook runs away from the robots with his teammates. In To be or not to be , when choosing a tale/play to do for Notebook's team part of the challenge he suggests "Evil Killer Doll 2" - which wasn't even a tale. He ends up arguing with Cupcake about this decision. Before the performance Notebook threatens Cupcake that if he was up for elimination because of her, he was going to murder her. When it is time for the actual presentation Notebook recurrently interposes Cupcake. In And Bingo was his name-o (Part 1 & 2) Notebook along with everyone else is transported into the Bingo room. During the challenge Notebook chooses the last card and calls it lucky. Later in the challenge Notebook gets frustrated when he misses the first two letters. After a cut Calculator calls out the Batman's logo. Notebook then screams that he finally got his first letter. In Electrifying Beats , during the elimination Notebook votes for Burrito to be eliminated - calling him a "dingle hopper". Notebook is also safe and receives a doughnut. In Chickens Can't Fly , Notebook was put on the Tunes Untuned. During the challenge, Notebook tried to answer the elimination song question but he failed because he forgot the last part losing 10 points for his team. At the end him and his team were up for elimination. In Hit and Miss , at elimination Notebook is barely safe with 50 votes. Shortly after Notebook gets crushed by a giant statue of Calculator. When Notebook gets recovered he complains that he's too cold. During the challenge Notebook gets stabbed by Jigsaw and dies. In Drawn Together, during the challenge Notebook decides to be "Super Notebook" and helps Bouncy Ball draw a picture for the challenge. This was due to Bouncy Ball's lack of limbs. Notebook's drawing of a cow for Bouncy Ball gets a score of six while Notebook's actual drawing he drew got a negative ten. After the challenge Notebook and his team were up for a double elimination. In Cheese a Crowd, he got the most votes (UltraToons stated that it was 156 in the comments), and was eliminated with Bouncy Ball, who got 91. Before getting eliminated he states that he didn't want to get hit by the bowling ball. In A Space Odyssey, he voted for Toast because she was weird, Toast stating that he underestimated her weirdness. Trivia * Notebook is the only character to swear. * The green part on his face turns black when he is in his "superhero mode." * He is the only member of "Team Extravagant" to have arms. Gallery Notebook new.png Frozen Notebook.png Notebook OM.png Super Notebook.png Notebook.png Jigsaw and Notebook.PNG Notebook.jpg Super Notebook is here to help you!.png Notebook OM4.png Notebook OM1.png Notebook Episode 8.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,objectmayhem.png Upcoming object mayhem.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,objectmayhem.png Image211.png Image211.png Notebook new body.png Notebook Newer Body.png Notebook2.png|notebook as a mlp|link=Notebook Picture of rubber ball in episode 1 of O.M.png Super Notebook 2019.png OM LOGO OFFICIAL 2013.png Calculator and Notebook.png 1570608557410.png|notebook asset Category:A to Z Category:Extravagant Category:Contestants Category:Tunes Untuned Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Up For Rejoining Category:Characters Category:Purple Category:Green Category:Black Category:Nice Category:Super herose